Mimi... Soulless
by Piximon Girl
Summary: The second part will be more like the title. Read this now so you can read the 2nd part.
1. Default Chapter Title

Right off the bat, this is for Pally Mon, (a Michi) and I do not own Digimon.TK and Kari are 12, and the others are 15.Tai and Mimi have been dating as well as Sora and Matt.Matt is still in music business.

Tai's POV

Mimi and I were walking to the skate rink hand in hand when we heard someone shout behindus.

"Tai!Mimi!Wait up!" We turned around and saw Sora dragging Matt along beside her.Matt still had his bass guitar case strapped over his shoulder.

"Hi Sora!Hi Matt!Where are you off to?" asked Mimi.

"I was taking her to my house to show her a new song when she saw you." Explained Matt.

"Ah… can we join you?" I asked.Mimi nudged me with a coy smile on her face.

"Sure." Replied Matt.Mimi and I walked alongside with Sora and Matt as wewere going to Matt's house.

"Has Jun been bothering you lately?" Mimi asked.Matt shrugged.

"Not as much now as she used to." He answered.Jun had been 'one of his biggest fans' and never missed an opportunity to see Matt.Then we arrived at Matt's house.He took out his bass guitar and started to sing a very slow song that seemed to come from his soul, not his mind.Mimi and Sora were crying in no time.Then Matt stopped and stood frozen for awhile.His eyes still had color, but they were expressionless.A few seconds later he shook his head then whispered,

"Whoa…" I looked at Sora and she too, had that same dead look.After a little bit Sora snapped out of the trance and quivered with fear.At that moment, it felt as if I was passing through a wall of ice.Something was moving inside me, as if it was searching for something.My vision was black then it cleared back.I clutched my chest and felt myself going white.Mimi froze in the same way, but this time, every color in her body was draining away, it looked as if it was being sucked away.She stood up like a zombie and started walking toward a wall.The wall spun around like it was in a blender and became a black spinning hole.Mimi walked in it, and I watched helplessly as the hole closed behind her and became a wall once more.

"MIMI!" I yelled as I held my hand toward the wall.I let it collapse to the ground along with my body.

"Mimi…" I mumbled.

"I'm gonna call Izzy," Matt started reaching for his phone. "He'll know what's going on."Without warning, the phone rang when Matt's hand touched the receiver.Matt picked it up.

"Hello?[pause]Izzy!I was just going to call…[pause] Really?[pause] It happened to us too.[pause] Sora Tai, Mimi and I… only Mimi…[pause] It happened to the others too?Are they still there?[pause] Well, Mimi walked in this portal after it happened.It closed before we could enter it."Izzy was screaming so loud that Matt held the receiver away from his ear as we heard Izzy on the other line.

"MATT THIS IS SERIOUS!I'M GOING TO GET THE OTHERS RIGHT AWAY!" A click on the other line told us that Izzy had hung up.

"I hope we find Mimi…" I mumbled in a hoarse whisper from holding back tears.

"We will…" said Sora. "We will…"But even the way Sora said it, she sounded full of doubt.Almost as much doubt I had.I would probably never see Mimi again.

HA HA!SEE HOW YOU GUYS LIKE SUSPENCE!I know what will happen next, I have it all planned, but I'm gonna write it tomorrow.REVIEW, AS LONG AS IT IS NOT A FLAMER!Flamers will not be welcome.E-mail me at [playact_98@yahoo.com][1] to give me any comments that you want to be private.

   [1]: mailto:playact_98@yahoo.com



	2. Default Chapter Title

I don't own Digimon (Thought I'd get it over with) and this is Pally Mon's Michi.Read part one before going on if you haven't already.

Tai's POV

Within 10 minutes, the whole gang was at Matt's house to examine the earlier incident.Matt and Sora greeted everyone with a "H'lo." But I just nodded my head in greeting.When everyone was there, Izzy spoke up.

"So, Mimi just walked into a portal huh?"

"Yep.From that wall." Sora replied pointing to the wall.Izzy walked over to it and touched it.

"What were you doing at the time?" asked Izzy.

"I was studyingfor my exams." Said Joe.

"Me and Kari were watching a movie." Said TK.

"And we were listening to Matt play a song." I mumbled.Izzy brightened up.

"Was that your first time playing that song Matt?" asked Izzy.

"Yeah, why?"

"What was it called?"

"What are you getting at Iz Man?" asked Matt.

"That song might lead us to Mimi.Sing it, and tell me what it's called."

"Well, it's called 'Take My Soul' but… OH!" exclaimed Matt.Matt started singing again.Once more, Matt froze.Then one after another, we all had that feeling.Sora was last.Then Sora stood up and started walking toward the wall, which once again, became a hole.Matt grabbed Sora by the arm and she came back to life.

"That was weird." She whispered.The hole was still open.

"Now, we go in and look for Mimi." I said.I took one step in the hole and I felt numb.I stepped all the way in and started to walk forward.Behind me, everyone else climbed in.It finally closed.

"Where are we?" asked Kari.That was a good question.I looked around.It looked like we were in a very long hallway.At the very end of it was a door.

"Can you explain this Izzy?" asked Joe.Izzy nodded.

"That song Matt sang summoned this thing that I'm going to call the 'Soul-Snatcher'.It was looking for a pure soul to feed on and found Mimi's.The second time, Sora was going to be a soul lunch." Explained Izzy.

"Talk about your soul mate." Said Matt sarcastically. I giggled a little bit at his joke, until I remembered Mimi.

"Would Mimi… still be… alive?" I stuttered.

"As long as she still has a heart and brain, she will not be dead, however, you will not like the consequences, Tai." Izzy sighed.

"Maybe she's behind that door.C'mon!" I shouted running to the other end of the hall.Everybody else followed me.When I got to the door, I paused._You will not like the consequences, Tai._Izzy's words rang in my head.Was I prepared to take this?Would Mimi be the same girl I liked?_C'mon Tai, COURAGE!You have it in you…_ My conscience reminded me.I took a breath and put my hand on the door handle.I looked behind me to make sure everybody else was there.I turned back to the door and gave it a push.The door swung open on rusty hinges.I looked inside and saw our Digimon, staring at a desk in the middle of the room.Palmon was sobbing dry tears.A tall leather chair was behind the desk, not showing who or what was in it.Then, whatever it was talked.

"I knew you'd come." It said.The voice was very misty and gave a cold chill up my spine.That couldn't be Mimi, could it?Then, slowly the chair turned to face us.All of us gasped, except Palmon who was crying harder than ever.In that chair, was…

"Mimi." We all whispered together.

3rd part on it's way!I'm getting used to the suspense now… ENJOY!


	3. Default Chapter Title

Tai's POV

Mimi was a scary sight.Her skin was pale, her brown hair seemed to lose it's shine.She was wearing all black which made her skin look even more pale, but her eyes were the worst of all.Her hazel eyes were replaced with blood-strained eyes, and showed none of her true self.Her hands were folded and her eyes were fixed on us.

"Mimi, what happened?" I gasped.Mimi showed a slight smile.

"I thought Izzy told you."

"I did, but I didn't expect… this."

"Of course you didn't, because you all, even you, are so stupid that you wouldn't expect much." She closed her eyes for a bit, then snapped them open. "SIT!All of you!" she screamed.Metal chairs appeared behind us and we sat on them.It felt like sitting on an icebox.Palmon was still crying.

"Mimi!Come back!" she sobbed.Mimi smiled.

"Sorry Palmon, but there is no way I can go back to myself.Your Mimi is lost forever."

"No she's not!She'll come back!" yelled Palmon.Mimi pushed herself out of her chair.

"Is that a challenge?" she asked.

"No…" Palmon protested.Mimi ignored her.

"I like challenges…" Mimi continued walking around her desk to Palmon.

"No…" Palmon choked out, more fiercely.Mimi was right in front of Palmon now.

"Especially, when I…can't…LOSE!" Mimi screeched.She grabbed Palmon's flower that was on her head, and flung her across the room.Palmon hit the wall with a loud thud and she slid to the ground covered in bruises.I stared, shocked at what I saw.

"Mimi!Free what's left of your soul!" I screamed.I really had no idea of what I was saying, but something strange happened.Mimi's eyes went hazel again.

"Tai… help me…" said Mimi.She had her voice.I looked at her with a look of utter confusion.Her eyes turned red again.

"No!Your lost!You can't be helped!" she yelled with a hint of fear.Her voice changed again.The eyes were hazel again.

"Tai… I need your help…" The eyes went red again.

"NO!!!!" she hollered yanking on her hair.It was then I realized, Mimi was fighting herself for her soul.It was very interesting to watch.We all sat there not knowing what to do.Palmon was crying with pain.

"Tai… only your love can help me…"

"It can't Tai!You can't help!She's gone!"

"I'm here Tai!I need your love!"

"AUGH!" Mimi sank to her knees and started rolling on the ground clutching her head.

"Tai!Help me!" Mimi lifted her hand to me then pulled it back.

"Stop it!You can't be helped!"Her hand lifted up.

"Show me your love Tai!" It was down again clutching her head in pain.Evereyone looked at me.Show my love?How was I supposed to do that?

***FLASHBACK***

**Mimi leaned over and kissed me on the cheek.**

** **

**"What was that for?" I asked jokingly.**

** **

**"To show my love for you." She gave me puppy eyes. "Where's your love?"**

** **

**"Right here." I said pulling her into a kiss.When we parted, she said,**

** **

**"Every time I need it, show me your love." Then she pulled me back in for another kiss.**

** **

I stood up and grabbed Mimi by the wrist and pulled her up.I saw her hazel eyes glitter with tears when she looked in my eyes.I hesitated for a second, then I started to kiss her.She closed her eyes and graciously started accepting my kiss.As we kissed, her skin was turning back to it's original color, and her cold skin was getting warmer.When we parted, I looked down at her.She smiled at me.

"You did it." As soon as she said that, the room was fading away into Matt's house.The Digimon were still there, and Palmon saw Mimi back to normal.

"Mimi!" She exclaimed.

"Palmon!" Mimi bent down and embraced Palmon in a tight squeeze.I never forgot that day, and when we remind Mimi about it, we laugh when we remember Mimi fighting herself.

It's done!Kay?I didn't say this in the beginning, but I don't own Digimon.

** **


End file.
